


Shiorio

by RougeTango



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, I don't know why I made this, M/M, Short, but i think they'd be cute together, but it exists now, crack ship, implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeTango/pseuds/RougeTango
Summary: Leorio comes and gets Shiro.





	Shiorio

**Author's Note:**

> This exists now

Leorio ran into the building only to see Shiro shirtless, tied up and leaning up against the podium with Ging overlooking him.

"Shiro!" Leorio yelled as he ran towards the stage.

"Mfff!" Shiro yelled back, muffled as a piece of cloth gagged his mouth.

Leorio angrily looked towards Ging, that fucking asshole, and grit his teeth; a vein bulged on his forehead.

"First you ignore your son, and now you kidnap my Husbando!" Leorio screamed as he clenched his fists.

"Ging is in league with the Galra too!" Somebody in the crowd yelled, "cause he's an asshole like that."

"WHAT!!!!! That's it!" Leorio yelled as he activated his powers.

Leorio's fist came out in front of Ging's face and punched him hard enough to send him flying through the wall and into the distance; the crowd cheered.

"GET RecKED Ging!" Someone hollered from the crowd!

Leorio jumped up onto the stage, ran towards Shiro and hugged him while stuffing his crying face between Shiro's glorious pecs. 

"Shiro are you okay!" Leorio cried.

Shiro spat out the cloth and rested his chin on top of Leorio's head, "I am now that you're here." He said soothingly.

"Oh Shiro, I'm glad you're okay. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Leorio sniffled as he helped untie Shiro.

"It would be a grave loss if anything were to happen to that fine piece of ass!" Someone else from the crowd shouted out.

Leorio gave them a sour look, "This ass is mine and if anyone else tries to take it, they will get the same fate Ging!" He yelled, flaring his nostrils.

Shiro laughed and grabbed Leorio's face and brought it in close, "How about we head home so I can have some of your pepperoni with lots of mozzarella chee..cheese." Shiro said sultrily as licked Leorio's ear lobe.

Leorio went red, and promptly threw Shiro over his shoulder and bolted out the door; like a man on a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those short fics, where I was again talking with my friend about random crack ships. This was one of the ships we thought of. I've got a couple more that I may post, I'm also working on a mass crossover/au ship thingy with these two as the main pairing.  
>  _It's a cinderella type au_


End file.
